


Reverse Fairy Tale

by badwolfec



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: (Cowritten by my friend Ari and she is amazing), Angst, F/M, First fic posted here AHHHH, i don't know what else to add?, really excited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfec/pseuds/badwolfec
Summary: Natsu didn't expect a rescue from anyone, much less the daughter of the king he had stolen from. What kind of princess saves dragons anyways? Especially him, the famed demon dragon, created by Zeref, and sworn enemy to her people.





	1. Almost Execution

To say the least, one Etherious Natsu Dragneel was surprised. Actually, no. That wouldn't be the proper wording.

He was absolutely frozen in shock.

There had to be some kind of mistake.

What kind of Princess would run in, outfit ripped up and something fierce in her eyes (something that made the pink haired boy shiver, from excitement or fear, he didn't really know) to save a chained up dragon demon from being executed. 

Was this some sort of reverse Fairy Tale?

Whatever the case was, he hoped it wasn't a dream. If it was, he never wanted to wake up before his execution.

 

His rescuer (a princess no doubt, no one other than a certain family of royalty was blessed with the Celestial glow and scent of stardust and open air) was a buxom blonde who'd thrown a set of keys in his direction with a huff.

 

Of course, there had to be some sort of catch, he knew more than anyone that nothing was too good to be true.

Natsu smirked and cringed. 

There it was. 

“Not now…” He cursed under his breath and his breathing became heavy, but he caught the keys anyway. 

Stupid lungs...

It was a good thing the princess was on look out for guards that she didn't notice. 

Or maybe she did and just ignored it.

"Come on, we don't have all day now. Get those cuffs off and we're gone." Her dark brown eyes (he thought that they looked like rich, fertile earth) were demanding and flashed with that fierceness he'd sensed before.

He tilted his head in confusion, but smirked anyway. 

"You of all people should know what I did!" 

"Yeah, and that's why I'm letting you escape! Honestly, I'd congratulate you if we had the time!"

The demon could tell that she was lying, but he was never one to turn down a compliment.

So he quickly freed himself with the keys she gave him, and stretched a little. 

"You must really hate the king..." Natsu laughed, and felt his newly-freed wrists. "So, where are we going?"

"You must have a safe place... I'm wanted throughout this entire Kingdom!" The blonde laughed. "If I wasn't, I could've just pardoned you!"

"True... Well, there's one place!"

"Let's get going then!"

"There no way I'm going to let you into my hoard without a treasure in return though..." Natsu flashed a greedy smile, and Lucy smiled. 

"Well, I think you'd be surprised! You like gold, right?"

Natsu smirked. "Now you've got my attention." 

"What would you say if I told you I had enough to feed almost the entire kingdom for a year?" 

"I'd say that you're more than welcome to hand it over and then be allowed into my hoard."

The 'princess' smiled and tugged on his clawed hand. 

"Then let's get going! They'll find us soon!"

He smirked in return. "Well, there's only one way to get out of this place." 

He glanced towards the window before hefting the girl in his arms. 

"Damn, you're heavy. Hope you ain't afraid of heights, princess."

The blonde glared at him and smacked his chest. The hit barely even stung.

 

But he felt pain anyway, and smirked, hoping that she wouldn't notice. 

"Now, now, princess. Is that any way to treat the man who's helping you find refugee?" 

He backed up a little before running towards the open window. 

Before she could retort, he jumped out with a whoop. "Hold on tight!"

And with a flap of his draconic wings, they were off, flying away from the tower that had held him prisoner for so long.

'Tch, magic cures. There's no such thing, especially not in that place.' He smiled as his thoughts took on a happier note. 'At least I'm out now.'

"So, where's this hoard of yours anyway?"

"Where's the gold of yours?" Natsu smirked again. 

"Obviously not in that tower! Up ahead there's a port town and then a forest to the north of it. That's where I left my horse and my traveling companion."

"Wait a second... I ain't letting another person into my hoard, princess! I-"

He immediately stopped talked when he saw her smirk too. 

"Oh I think you won't mind. You see, I also rescued a friend of yours from across the kingdom."

"Wait...? Happy?!"

"Yup that's him!"

He let out a low whistle. 

She must've been planning something like this for months, especially if she had rescued Happy to get to him. He had to give her some sort of points for that, especially with saving his friend.

She was either brave, stupid, or both for thinking she could trick a dragon demon of his caliber and age for safety. 

He almost laughed. "You've got guts, girl. I'll give you that." 

And he liked it. 

Maybe he'd keep her around anyway. The promise of adventure and the puzzle the girl was, was just too tempting for him.

He'd take the bait. He always loved a good adventure.

Or, he used to. 

Thanks to his condition travel was hard. 

Even harder since his father passed…

But he'd never even mention it to her, she didn't need to know anyway. 

“Like I needed to be rescued!” Natsu laughed. 

Might as well start up some trouble with his escape.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"So, this hoard of yours is where again?"

"Now, why would I tell you where one of my best kept secrets lay?"

"Because I promised you gold, saved your life, and your friend from also being executed!"

He laughed. "And that's why I'm letting you in! I can't trust some random human, considering their nature..."

"Heh, Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to bring anyone else there, and also..."

She smirked again, making Natsu long for and adventure with her. 

"I'm not human either."

He laughed. "You don't think I knew that? Your family has been blessed for generations, making you a little more than human, but nothing else. I can smell the blessing on you, however faint."

He paused and took a deep inhale. "But, there's something else too." 

The girl huffed. "That's what I'm talking about! I was cursed by Zeref," She spat the mages name out as though it were a curse, and for good reason too. 

"And that's why I'm running. This curse of his has 'tainted' me and made me unworthy of being a princess in the King's eyes." She sneered, trying to cover up the hurt and sadness she felt. "And that's why I sought you out. You have to get this curse off! You owe me!"

"Fine...!" He sighed. "I'll let you into my hoard for the gold and saving Happy. Saving my life doesn't really count because I would've just been transported back to Zeref instead of dying... But I can't do anymore unless you have my book so..." He shrugged, and the blonde smirked again, sending shivers down his spine. 

"Why do you think he cursed me? I stole a few books on magic and yours just happened to be there..." She looked so satisfied, and it made Natsu sick. "And if you help me then I'll sweeten the deal. I'll give you your book so you can be free. How's that?"

He didn't even hesitate in his answer. "Deal. But, princess, if you want this curse off, we've gotta go about it my way, alright? I've gotta make sure I know exactly what I'm dealing with."

"Okay! And my name is Lucy!"

He rolled his eyes. Like her name would matter when he took the curse off and she left to become Queen. 

 

Natsu sighed. 

Maybe she wasn't worth keeping around after all. 

She didn't even know anything about demons and their books!

He couldn't even touch it, much less ever ‘be free’...

Humans were creatures not to be trusted, a lesson he'd learned the hard way many years ago. And this one, despite her fancy title, would be like the rest of them.

"Whatever, Luigi."

He'd just have to watch and wait for her betrayal. Easy, right?

"It's Lucy!" 

But, even with these thoughts, she still made him smile.

"Whatever..." He smirked and focused on flying. 

"That's the port town you were talking about, right?"

"Yeah, just keep heading north..."

Natsu then stopped as he realised something. "You left my book alone?! The magic power from it would attract any wizard within five miles and I know Happy ain't gonna guard it very well!"

Lucy smiled. "Well it's a good thing I have it here with me, right?" She pulled it out from seemingly nowhere, and Natsu sighed a breath of relief and fear. 

He thought she was lying at first. 

"Okay, but you better not open it, or else we'll both be doomed."

The two landed, and Lucy nodded. "I won't, but may I ask what'll happen?"

"Let's just say, a mindless monster made for destruction can't help you reverse your curse..."

She sighed. "Alright. I definitely won't, and speaking of my curse... That's exactly what will happen to me if I don't reverse it within the next moon..."

He whistled once more. "Then we best get to it, huh? Let's get Happy and head out. Sooner we look at that curse, the better."

"Yeah..." Lucy held out her hand, which was covered in purple marks. 

"Hey, when exactly did he curse ya?"

"A couple days ago... Why?"

"Never mind..."

He had to tread even more carefully now. A girl with a curse that had just set in spelled no good for him. 

Who knew if the curse had already started taking control?

He frowned. "We're here."

Happy was fast asleep on the horse, and Natsu smiled. 

He thought he'd never see him again...

The demon turned to Lucy. 

She did seem nice...

But if she was cursed by Zeref himself then there was a chance that he could see everything she saw, and he definitely didn't want his 'creator' to find him. 

As if she was reading his thoughts, Lucy spoke up. "Why don't you want Zeref to find you?"

What a coincidence. 

"You're different than all of his other demons. They would and have followed him into the underworld, but you... History says that he didn't need you anymore, but if that were true you'd be dead. So why are you running away?"

"It's none of your business! And who says I can even die in the first place?!"

"Is that it? He didn't need you anymore so he banished you?"

"No! It's not...! And why should I even tell you?!"

Lucy smirked. 

That wasn't a good sign. 

"Remind me why I shouldn't open this book?!"

"Fine... The truth is that I hate his guts." He said so nonchalantly, and Lucy wasn't convinced, so he went on. "When he... Created me... Something went wrong... I had a mind of my own, so he fixed that with the book... But the thing is, that I'm still... Conscious... In a way... When the book is open. So one day I broke free and left. Never liked what he made me do, so I never looked back."

He sighed. 

And that's when Igneel found him...

"I see..." Lucy looked up, sympathy in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"Yes you did..."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he continued on, ignoring her.

"All humans are alike that way. They don't care for others feelings, they just pry till they get what they want. And once they get it, they leave. The only thing they leave behind are sugar coated words. You meant to pry because you just 'had to know', didn't you?" He laughed, his chuckle a dark, harsh thing.

"Doesn't matter what your answer is. I'll get the curse off you and then you'll give me my book and leave. That's all I want."

"I'm sorry..."

"If you were really sorry you wouldn't have asked in the first place... Now change of plans. I'm not taking you to my hoard so forget about the gold. I have a few safe houses around here somewhere..."

It was then that Happy woke up because of their argument. "NATSU!"

Innerly, the demon cringed. Now, she knew more about him. That was dangerous.

Now she knew the name Natsu. And that, wasn't good. Especially because she was human. And no human could keep their noses out of others buisness.

They ravaged and pillaged until they gathered all they want, the gluttonous fools. Then they left behind destroyed shells of their victims.

His dark thoughts were easily masked by the bright smile and open arms he had towards the exceed. Happy flew right into them, hugging the demon.

"Happy! I missed you!"

"Same here... I thought they were gonna kill you!"

"Have a little more faith!" Natsu laughed. "I wouldn't steal something just to never see it again! And you should know by now that I can't die!" He laughed again, and Lucy smiled at the two. 

"So... I'm sorry for being curious, but what exactly did you steal?"

Now that was something he was more than happy to brag about, his treasure and how he got it. 

"He stole the king's crown!"

"What!?! You stole my father's crown!?! How?!?!" 

He smirked. "And good thief never tells their secrets."

"Again, I'd applaud you if we had time!" Lucy quickly got on her horse. "Which way, around this time guard usually patrol these areas..."

"Keep going straight!"

"Got it!"

Natsu and Happy flew ahead and Lucy had her horse follow, after making sure all her stuff was secure.

Soon, they arrived to what seemed like an empty clearing.

"What the- Did you trick me!?"

"Now why would I do that?!" Natsu laughed and cast a magic circle in the middle of the field. "Now cmon... We don't have all day!"

"Why are you just letting me in there?"

Lucy paused. "Don't you hate humans or something?"

"Yeah... But maybe I don't hate them enough to let one have the same fate as me... Plus you ain't exactly human..."

There'd be no point in mentioning old debts and promises. Especially to a human who knew nothing of him 

And it'd be better to keep it that way too.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu watched her walk down into his hoard.

He couldn't tell if he was just too used to going this way, or her silent promise of adventure, but he decided that she could stay without a price.

She did save him from going back to Zeref after all...

But maybe later he'd ask for the gold...

He did need it, and not to put somewhere to forget about it.

Every jewel in his hoard had a purpose, not just for decorating.

In fact, he only stole from those that could afford it.

The gold and valuable jewels all went to rebuilding what he destroyed.

Of course, that didn't mean that if he found buried treasure he couldn't keep it.

He sighed, running a hand through his unruly locks.

Just had to make sure she didn't take anything. He doubted that she would, but, you never knew with humans.

He followed her, making note of what she touched or moved. What caught her eye or not. Small subtle things to make sure she didn't mess with his hoard.

"Hey... Don't touch anything, okay?!"

Lucy pulled her hand away. "Sorry!"

He sighed, hoping that he curse would be easy to get rid of so she could be out of his life forever.

But something about that curse made him feel strange, like it promised power...

Power to destroy humanity...

Something he would've done long ago if Igneel didn't find him.

But it was the humans who had killed him...

And if he didn't promise not to hurt them, he would've surpassed even Acnologia by now.

  
He shook his head. That was all in the past now. It didn't matter.

He'd seen where that path had taken him.

All he needed was Happy and his hoard, trying to make up for the sins he had once committed.  
But he had to admit...

The idea of having enough power to overthrow Zeref and be truly free...

He just needed a bit more power...

The power from the curse...  
The power from that curse would destroy all his hopes of trying to fix his mistakes.

He was so close.

Why would he destroy that now?

It had to be influence of the book.

Afterall, he hadn't been near that in ages, decades, maybe even a century.  
It was just like Zeref to 'curse' someone to get him near that thing again.

He wanted his greatest weapon back.

But Natsu refused to become his mindless monster again. He wanted his free will.

"Can I see your hand again?"

Lucy turned around and held it out.

The marks had grown since then, and her fingers were already starting to form claws.

"Does it hurt?"

"Occasionally..."  
He frowned.

These patterns looked familiar, although, it was interesting at the rate they were growing.

He would've thought her family blessing would hold it back more.  
"You can move your hand, right?"

She flexed her fingers and cringed. "Yeah... It hurts though. Feels like it's spreading..."

"That's not good... I've seen this kind of curse before. There was this lady who craved power... Zeref gave it to her in the form of this curse. It spread within an hour... So, consider yourself lucky... She was able to control herself but still followed orders... I think the neighbouring Kingdom took her in and healed her... You remember Lady Minerva, right? It's no big deal... Go to them..."  
She looked startled at his offer.

"But-!"

"No, this is all I can do for you. You'll stay the night and then leave in the morning for their help. And they will help you." He waved at her and walked farther into his hoard.

Stupid giving Sabers. They didn't know when to stop. And, they'd help this girl. He knew they would.

Oh well. Good riddance.  
"It's nothing to worry about anyway! You'll have more magic power... Isn't that what all humans want?!"

"Honestly I'd rather have a friend..."

"What do you mean?!"  
"All I've been surrounded with as a child is as much wealth and finery as I wanted. The only thing I wasn't given was friendship. And well..." She looked down at her shoes.

This was a new one.

Wanting to befriend a demon?

Oh, that was rich. He didn't believe her though.

"How can I believe that?"  
"Well I don't expect you to... The truth is that I stole your book on purpose. I've had it for years...." She looked away again. "When I was little I heard that those books had demons in them and I thought I could befriend them. I stole your book, but you weren't sealed in it. Recently I decided to give the book back and Zeref caught me. I thought that you could help with both of the problem that I had... Kind selfish, right?"  
"Why would you want to become friends with me? It still doesn't make sense. Power? Ambition?"   
"Well... We have a lot in common...?"

"Like what?"

At this point, Happy heard their conversation, and flew on Natsu's shoulder.

"We're both outlaws...?"

"Nice try..." The demon turned around and started to head to his 'quarters' of the cave.

"No... The truth is that my mother said she knew you... Before she died she told me to find you... And give you this..."

She reached inside her back and held out his book, with a small red pouch.

"You told me how I can cure the curse, so I can leave now... I won't tell anybody where you are...!"

He reached out and grabbed the pouch, knowing all too well not to touch the book.

"These-! Where did you get them?!"

"My mother gave them to me!" Lucy held her hands out in surrender.

"I think you have a lot to answer for... Tch..." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his part of the cave.

"W...what do you mean?!"  
"Foolish girl, messing with things you shouldn't. Tch. Troublesome."

He shook his head and continued to mutter under his breath. His grip was like iron and his claws pricked dangerously at her skin. He dragged her behind him, anger in his steps.

He took a few sharp turns and let out an angered snarl before stopping at one point.  
"Tell me where she got these!!"

He held her close and pointed down a cavern of some sort.

"I don't know... She told me to give them to you!"

Natsu snarled again.   
He shook in a mixture of anger and nostalgia. He opened the bag and cradled the figures close.

"How dare you- Do you even know what this means?!?"  
Natsu then closed his eyes, and put one figure back in the pouch.

He then held the other one like his life depended on it.

"T-the heart is missing..."

"What do you mean...?"  
"The diamond. Where is it?" His calmer tone was unnerving, he could see her tense at his voice.  
"Diamond? What do you mean?!"

Natsu sighed. "My... Father.... Lived in a cave that lead to the depths of the earth... No human could survive... In his hoard, he collected diamonds from his cave because he refused to steal. These diamonds only formed in these rocks that he carved... Occasionally he would sell the carvings a-and get gold for the hoard... These two... He gave to me, and I haven't seen them since he died. So let me ask you again. Where. Is. The. Diamond."  
"I-I don't know."

She shivered at the fearsome look he was giving her.  
He sighed.

"Hey Happy... Go get the crown I stole..."  
"Aye!" The blue exceed scampered off, leaving the two there.  
Natsu scowled again, and sat down.

"He told me... The diamonds are the hearts of the figures he made... But..." He fiddled with the dragon-like figure in his hand. "There no evidence that someone took it out..."

"Then how do you know it's gone?"

"The diamonds are magic... Some kind of natural-made lacrima..."  
"Lacrima? That.. that sounds familiar."

His head shot up. "So, you do know where it is!"  
"No... But it think I know what happened to it..."

"Tell me."

"My mother used to tell me a story about a demon... It was about his adventures... Anyway, in the story, his father had a jewel of some sort... And when he died, the jewel shattered, and he left clues for his son to find them...?"

"It's just a stupid story..." Natsu sighed.

He didn't want to go out and find shattered pieces of a diamond that was smaller than his eye...

Yes he wanted adventure, but this seemed too far fetched...

"I'm sorry. I just wanted a friend."

It was then Happy came back with the crown, and Natsu could feel the diamonds energy.   
"Who made this crown?"  
"I... I don't know..." Lucy stuttered, just then noticing the red diamond in the middle.

"My father most likely ordered it to be made..."  
He snarled. "Damned human. Touching things that aren't theirs. Meddling in affairs without thought of the consequence."  
"Natsu... I'm sorry..."

He scowled. "No you're not.... Tch... I should've gotten rid of you humans when I had the chance..."

Happy then sat on his lap. "You don't mean that, right? A...are you just saying that because of the book?"  
"Does it matter? It's in the past and there's nothing I can do to change it."  
He scowled again. "Humans have caused me nothing but pain... And then they expect me to pay for the damage I've done when i didn't even have my own free will?!"

Natsu then turned to Lucy, his eyes covered by a shadow.

"You should have never come here..."

He then put her in a choke hold, and flashed her an insane smile.

"What's one less human?!"

In her struggle, Happy noticed the purple marks spread.

At this rate, she would be demon in no time...

"Natsu! Calm down!!!"

"And why should I?!"

"B-because she isn't human! S-she's just like you!"  
"No, she isn't. A human like her can't take the pressure of being a demon. And since she won't go visit Lady Minerva, I'll have to remove it myself."

His hand glowed a demonic red and the strangest of things happened. The curse marks drew to his hand up his arm and onto the marking that branded him as E.N.D.

"One more curse won't hurt me. I'll just have to get used to it, is all."

And like that, the transfer was done and he dropped the blonde on the ground as she rubbed her neck, coughing.  
He then fell to the floor next to her, holding his chest like he was in pain.

"Lucy... Thank you..." He cringed, and Happy almost screamed.

The same thing happened last time the book was open.

 

 


End file.
